No Need For The Past
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: An old enemy of Ryoko wants her dead. Only one person alive knows who this enemy of Ryoko's is and she doesn't even know she does. I'll give you a clue...it's no one in the Tenchi group...


No Need For The Past :Part One

"No Need For Revenge"

By natieeny

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the characters, they belong to Pioneer and AIC. I have only created this Fan Fiction, and I'm not planning on making any money off of this . I'm not planning on being sued , so please don't .I ask that no one post this fan fiction or any part of it without my permission . If this fan fiction is anything like anyone else's fan fiction other then Elwin B. Coldiron it wasn't intentional .

Chapter Preview: An old enemy of Ryoko wants her dead. Only one person alive knows who this enemy of Ryokos is and she doesn't evan know she does. I'll give you a clue...it's no one in the Tenchi group...

Author prenote: Some of the ideas in this fan fiction was taken from a good fan fiction written by Elwin B. Coldiron . Elwin's fan fictions are really good I suggest you read them especially if you like mine ^_^. Also in this Fiction I will warn you at 1st I was going to have my fiction with 1st person view but it wasn't working so I changed it if there are still parts with 1st person view I am sorry. Oh and if there are parts In here that you find offensive I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy reading ^_^

_______________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started out like a normal day. A 16 and a 7 year old were watching the two suns set, one at the north the other at the south, as they lied on the hill. It was getting late so they got up and started to walk home. About that time the 16's beeper started to beep and a message appeared on the little screen, as she looked at it. It said that she needed to get into space as soon as possible. That she had to catch a criminal who just stole all the money from the bank.

So that's what she did. She was out in space for a day searching for this person then on a small screen off to the side of the main screen her commanders head appeared in view.

She saluted him by making a fist with her right hand and putting her fist to her left shoulder so that her arm was across her chest and her other arm was at her side and her feet 6 inches apart. At that time she said, "Commander! Sir!"

"At ease Eny." He said. One her planet when any commander or such says at ease you go into your usual position. To explain why he called her Eny, officers of her planet are call by their last name when on duty or talking to the commander. "I was just wondering why you were in space right now Eny."

"Sir, you sent me a message on my beeper saying that a criminal just robbed the bank of its money and ran off into space. So I came here to catch him"

"What are you talking about Eny? I didn't send any message to you and the bank is perfectly fine. We'll figure everything out once you get back here."

She saluted him and said, "Sir!" then the small screen went blank and disappeared from the main screen.

She slowly started back to Terra (the planet) when the commanders face popped up again and before she could even salute him he said, "Eny hurry back, quick, please… Natie Wer-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as the screen went blank. She knew whatever was happening on Terra was extremely urgent because he never before called her by her first name.

It was all my fault, she thought, From the moment I got the message I should've seen that it was a fake. Just something to get me off the planet. So she hurried back to Terra after the commander screamed for her help she didn't know what to except. As she was heading back she noticed there were a few other officers out and she knew none of them were on patrol because they were all of the best of their areas like her though she was just 16.

When she landed she quickly got out of her ship and what she saw was horrible. All that was around her was dead bodies and destroyed homes. She ran toward her home, hoping her family was alright. Tears started building in her eyes she could barely see where she was going. What she saw was terrible she was hoping it was a dream, just one big nightmare, but, of course, it wasn't.

Her parents were killed and her sister no where to be found. She just told herself that she somehow got away and to this day she still wish that was true but now is starting to doubt it.

All she got to see was the killer was enough to describe to someone so they could tell her who she was. Her face looked completely evil. Her eyes, she'll never forget those horrid yellow feline eyes. They were full of enjoyment from the destruction the demon lady was doing. The evil one had spiky kind of light cyan hair and was wearing a red and black battle armor suit. She will never forget that figure.

After that day she had spent days on that planet wondering if her sister was still alive but, she didn't find her so she just told herself again that she somehow got away but as the days went by it was getting harder to convince herself. But she still looks around for her where ever she happens to be. she doesn't even think she'll be able to know if she saw her or not, she doesn't even remember her name.

~~~End Of Flashback~~~

In a spaceship not to far from earth, sitting at the controls, is a 16 year old looking lady with dark blue (so dark it could easily be mistaken as black if it was shadowed) partially spiky hair and dark, but still bright, red eyes. I swear, she thought, I swear I will kill the woman that caused me this pain….Ryoko. Ryoko will have more then that bounty hunter Nagi to worry about. And if that bounty hunter seems like a threat to me I'll kill her as well. Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge on her "Soon, very soon Ryoko , you will breathe your last!"(She had just recently been told Ryoko's name and her whereabouts from a bartender at the 'Space Bound Inn'. He had asked her if she was a bounty hunter and she simply answered 'No. Why ?'. He told her that Ryoko was most wanted for quite some time and there was still a bounty hunter out there wanting to kill Ryoko doesn't know why though he believed that Ryokos' file had expired. The bounty hunter was named Nagi and he said that she might have some trouble with her or that she might get to Ryoko before her. She told him that the bounty hunter didn't concern her and if she got in her way she'd simply kill her to. )

~~~Tenchis' house~~~

"Tenchi......," said a yellow feline eyed demoness as she floated above Tenchi's bed. Tenchi screamed as he fell out of his bed. The demoness gave a little chuckle.

"Ryoko! " said the Jurian prince in his semi-angry tone. "How many times have I said not to do that anymore!"

"What's wrong Tenchi..? Don't you like me? You've been hanging around Ayeka haven't you. You like her better then me don't you Tenchi?" Ryoko gave him a sad look and some fake tears.

"Ryoko grow up. "He said as he left the room.

"See if I come In your room in the morning anymore!"

Can't she just leave me in peace for just one morning?! Tenchi thought as he walked into the bathroom and...well no explanation necessary. He walked, now in his normal outfit he wears when working in the fields, and noticed that it was very quiet. Something was wrong something was very wrong.

Then he heard the child like voice of the number one scientific genious in the universe she said, "Thank you all for coming to see my newest invention come to life. Ahahahaha" I was right something was very wrong, Tenchi thought.

Then, of course, came Ryokos impatient voice. "C'mon Washu can you hurry up I'm hungry."

"Don't worry little Ryoko you'll eat soon." said Washu in her motherly voice. He could only guess that everyone had to restrain Ryoko from blowing Washu to pieces. Tenchi's curiosity got to him and he decided to go downstairs to see what this new invention was and if anyone was still breathing... . No one was in the living room but the closet door was open so he walked in. It looks like they managed to calm Ryoko down , thought Tenchi seeing that she was back to sitting on her floating pillow.

"Hello Tenchi I'm so glad that you could come to see my newest invention come to life." said the pink haired scientist with a happy smile.

"Oh boy" was all the Jurian prince managed to say. He sat down on the empty floating pillow sitting next to the teal haired GP officer.

Finally Mihoshi can't mess anything up anymore hahahahahaha, thought the pink/red haired scientist. Just then Mihoshi was up and looking around the new invention. "What are you doing!" Washu yelled at her. "I was just looking at your invention that's all." Mihoshi answered so innocently, "isn't that why you asked us to come here?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY INVENTION!!!" Washu screamed at the top of her lungs. But It was to late her invention blew up. She was really hoping that Mihoshi was knocked out and would be unconscious for a couple months, but her hard head protected her again.-.-;;(I guess us blondes have good protective heads to keep us from suffering brain damage ^_^;; -Washu-Brain damage? There is a brain in that thick head of yours? -Autheress-lets just continue with the story.)

" I'm so sorry little Washu really" she wailed.

Washu responded with, "You block head can't you not break something for just one day!"

"I'm sorry" She said then started crying then suddenly stopped and looked at Washu confused "Can I what?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. After a while everyone except Tenchi and Washu left the room.

"Um little Washu?" Tenchi said

"Yes Tenchi?"

Tenchi automatically started scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "Oh, I was just curios on what this invention was. You didn't have time to tell us."

"It was just a security alarm connected to a robot." Washu answered as if it was just a small easy to bake cake she just made. Washu saw Tenchi's confused face and added "When a certain blonde GP officer triggers the alarm by walking in my lab it would signal the robot to shoot at her and/or create a barrier around her to keep her in place"

Tenchi's eyes went wide "Wouldn't that hurt her!?"

Washu answered calmly "No it wouldn't have it just would have knocked her unconscious for the day."

" Oh, is that all?"

Where's Tenchi I know he is awake, Ryoko wondered, he walked into Washus'.…..That's it he's with Washu! Ryoko faded into Washus' lab between Washu and Tenchi facing Washu. "Just what are you trying to pull MOM!" Washu's daughter said as she grabbed her mother by the collar of her shirt.

"What's the problem?" She said in her innocent scientist voice.

"You were going to do something to my Tenchi weren't you!" Ryoko screamed in her face. She didn't let her answer though.

She just shook her as hard as she could then stopped when she herd Tenchi say "Ryoko stop it."

"But Tenchi I was only protecting you." the cat eyed demoness protested with big eyes.

"Whatever let's go eat I'm sure Sasami is waiting."

"Fine." Ryoko said and let go of a dizzy Washu.Washu just fell to the floor with swirlly eyes. @_@

Everything at breakfast was normal. They all gave their praises to Sasami. Ayeka and Ryoko fought of course. It was a good thing that Tenchi stopped them before they got to far into their battle. It actually looked like Ayeka was going to win this time ^_^.(I had to say that because I know of a certain sister of mine who really likes Ryoko ^_^)

Tenchi and Lord Katsohito have become pretty good cooks since some days Sasami is to much like Tsunami. And some days completely Tsunami who cant cook. I think Ryoko is a better cook hehehahaha, Sasami thought once before **Ha ha very funny Sasami** Came Tsunamis voice in Sasami's head ,Sorry Tsunami but it's true, was Sasami's thought **I am a Jurian ship not a Jurian chef** was Tsunami's thought ,I said I was sorry, was Sasami's. She has been partly Tsunami and Tsunami because her transformation into Tsunami is getting closer the closer it gets to the actually day of full transformation the more days she is either partly or fully Tsunami, but as the actual day gets closer she is usually fully Tsunami. (let's get back to the subject)

That demon woman, really, you'd think that she would at least have some self-control I just can't take it anymore, Ayeka thought, The nerve of her to try and seduce Lord Tenchi! Especially since Lord Tenchi and I are bound by royal blood, which means Lord Tenchi and I are destined to be wed. "Now look here you demon woman you! It is not right for you to try and seduce Lord Tenchi. I don't even know why you bother you know it would never work," The older Jurian princess practically screamed at Ryoko.

"If you are so certain that I'm am trying to seduce him and it won't work then why are you complaining," said the former most wanted crimanal in the galaxy calmly. The nerve of her to say that, thought the princess.

"I just can't stand around and watch you try and seduce Lord Tenchi! He shouldn't be put through something like that!"

"Please girls don't fight, please." came Lord Tenchis' pleas. Huh, both girls thought What's with this barrier?

"Um, Ayeka did you summon the barrier?" Ryoko said seeing Ayeka's confusion.

"No, she didn't. I did little Ryoko." I should've known, Ryoko thought, Washu.

~~~not far from Earth~~~

Let's see, thought Natie, From what I've been told, by some criminals Ryoko is on Earth which I already knew. What I did find out was that she is with some other…well interesting people. I must get those people out of there and far away before I get there. I don't want any trouble while I'm there. I just want to get the job done and end these darn nightmares.

Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami are two of the people there. I can easily get them off of the planet by sending them a false message from Juria saying that they are needed on the planet for royal purposes. An important decision of some sort.

The two GP officers are also going to be easy to get rid of I just send them a false message from the GP HQ saying that there is a criminal near by the planet and they need them to hold the criminal until they can get someone there.

The scientist Washu will be difficult to deal with I think maybe a false message from the science academy saying that after a great deal of thought they will give her one more chance there might work but then again I should explore all other options on her but come to thinnk about it I don't have the time to I'll send a very convincing message to her from the science academy.

The earthlings there should be no problem as far as I know. There is an old man a middle aged man and a young man how difficult could they be I could just lock them up in this ship. If they resist ill simply kill them. The messages are sent now I just have to get to the planet before everyone figures out that the messages are fake especially that scientist…."Now Ryoko you will die at my hands."

_______________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OK ,OK, I know that wasn't real good its only the first chapter of my first fan fiction please e-mail me at starfleetlt@earthlink.net tell me how you liked it ppplllleeeaaassseee. OK now the review for the next chapter.

Ryoko finds out a secret about the three goddess's. Mihoshi reveals she isn't really a ditz. Washu reveals she isn't the #1 scientific genious in the universe. Ayeka reveals she isn't of royal blood. Tenchi reveals his true feelings toward Ryoko. Something is definitely not right? Next Chapter in the No Need For The Past series "No Need To Find Out" 


End file.
